galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Captain Black Velvet 18
Chapter 18 ALVOR’S COVE I had the same thoughts as we dropped out of Quasi-space here at Alvor’s as when we approached Sin 4 . I hoped we would not be stuck on this depressing planet for long. As always we had gone to sub light speeds at the outermost orbit and would now slowly approach Alvor’s Cove , which was the second planet of this 12 planet system. The bridge was a hub of activities and all departments were busy doing their evaluations and tasks. Narth said. “There is much activity on Alvor’s in terms of energies and transmissions. The two long range telepaths I can detect are sending messages to the limits of their abilities. Ensign Fichier thinks they are already sending erroneous messages, mostly about the takeover on Sin 4. There is nothing reflecting the Dai-Shiss crisis so far.” Looking at the main screen, I said. “And they told me you could send coded messages via those Long range telepaths.” Narth felt addressed as his voice resonated in my mind. “You can, but it is actually illogical. You go to a telepath and tell him a coded message acoustically while your mind thinks about the real message. It seems quite foolish.” “I think the problem is that most people are not telepathic gifted and to them it’s more or less unexplainable magic. I include myself in that group.” “I believe this would be the moment a human sighs. Your opposition and distrust to anything psionic is also quite illogical, especially since you carry more tan just great potential.” “After our mission, I promise to look into that, but right now I rather maintain my own illusion as it would add to all the distractions I already face about myself.” After saying that I paid attention to the bridge and the situation again. Shea said.”I wish I could send this data to New Wurgus, they could make much more sense out of these readings than me.” “Don’t tell me this sun is going to flare up too or something?” “No Captain, this one already has and that is why there are no oceans on Alvor’s Cove anymore. However these readings suggest that the flare was caused deliberately and on purpose; meaning an intelligent life form with a considerable high level of technological abilities.” Three-Four, who probably came on the bridge after being summoned by Shea, said, “I could go and dive in to the core and check it out.I agree with Lt. Schwartz interpretation of the data, it was caused artificially.” I turned to my Non-Corp friend. “Maybe if we come back here one day, not that I see any way we can clean up this hell hole as we did on Sin 4. Frankly I don’t want to spend too much time here while there is a war going on back home.” The Delicate officer petted Fenris who sat on the NavTank as if it belonged there.”We have biological options Captain.” “I keep that in mind.” Circuit, who was the next to appear on the bridge came, mumbling to himself down the ramp and went to the Navigator’s seat where Krabbel was sitting. He held up a scanner and said to me. “Sorry Captain, but I the Navigational sensors are off by 0.05 percent to the true course that is selected. I pinpointed the problem to the Navigational console. It is that darn system update we downloaded from the Devi. It messed up SHIPs and my calibration.” I leaned forward. “What are you doing is not affecting our plan to land on Alvor’s cove right?” “No Captain, but 0.05 percent can amount to many light years off the course. It has not affected us because Krabbel is so good he noticed and compensated. Sometimes I think our Archa friend has a Nav-tank implanted in his body somewhere.” He crawled basically under Krabbel’s seat.”Now I have to pull all four pulse star sensors and re-adjust them.” Krabbel was visibly proud and basked in the praise of his friend and said “I always envision the star charts like the nets we used to make before our industrial revolution; it’s somewhat genetic with us and therefore easy.” I got up looked, over Krabbel’s torso and onto his panel and I said, “I still think we have the best Navigator, having the Heinemann display open on your readouts instead of the more common Natuuk-Ult display shows that.” Shaka piled it on saying. “There is never even the slightest error, we are always down to the meter scale where we are supposed to be.” Krabbel balled up and chirped something in his high pitched voice and then said, “It’s not even my egg sac crawling day and you are so nice to me. I am so proud.” I padded his furry torso and then I said while watching the brownish desert planet grow larger on the screen. “Say Krabbel, are you wearing a scent? It smells really fruity and sweet.” He produced a pinkish looking squeeze bottle he pulled from a pocket of his uniform. “That is Thomson’s Bubble Gum flavored shampoo, Mao got it for me, and it smells like Vanilla and Strawberry Ice cream to me.” “Well you’re taking your addiction very seriously I must say.” Elfi giggled. “You haven’t seen his Ice cream cone print bed sheets or his ice cream themed pajamas.” I rolled my eyes. “If there was ever a more unusual image before my inner eyes then Krabbel in Pajamas then I sure don’t remember!” Elfi became serious and said, “We are being hailed, Captain.” I returned to my seat, completed my costume with the mask and Elfi put the caller on the screen. A gruff looking Oghar with unusual brown skin color instead of the common green said. “Who are you and what is your business here?” “This is Black Velvet of the Silver Streak and my business is whatever I make it.” I noticed that both of his tusks were broken and filed to uneven looking nubs. Even for an Oghar he looked particularly unkempt and I could almost smell him even through the visual. He scratched his chin and said. “Alright, you are known and if you want you can land here, however there isn’t much space left on the landing field, so put her down anywhere you like. Landing fee has increased to 200 Polo Chips and every day you are here there is a water tax of 50 Polos. Regardless if you have your own or not, you are to obey the Rules of Local Lord Sihoc, the sole owner of this world.” He looked at an actual list written on a piece of cardboard and he dragged his long finger claw across the list as he said, “We sell fuel for 1400 Polo Full weights per standard Nogto bulb. If you sell slaves, there is 5% slave sales tax. Buying slaves is tax free of course.” “Not that I need any fuel at the moment, but isn’t 1400 Polos for a single bulb a little pricey?” “Don’t know where you have been Black Velvet, but demand commands the price and we got limited supplies and lots of customers.” I said to my helmsman. “Shaka, take us down then.” Shaka landed not far from the Red Dragon. The landing field was crowded with ships and powered down the main engines with an elegant sliding move of his right hand and raised his helmet. “Looks like a regular who-is-who of crooks and Pirates out there.” Hans was already busy comparing them with Union databanks and said. “Eighteen of the ships out there are on wanted lists mostly for acts of piracy and there are twenty one smaller vessels, privateers and scavengers, of which six are known to be operated by wanted criminals.” I got up from my seat and asked no one in particular. “I wonder what they are all living off and why there are so many pirates in Freespace.” Har-Hi said. “Freespace is almost as big as our core Union space and there are many independent civilizations, colonies, mining and industrial centers. There is trade and lots of spaceship traffic. Civilian companies of the Big Four do business here, so there is rich pickings for Pirates and of course there is no cohesive or united law enforcement of any kind.” Hans added. “Captain there are over three thousand known pirate ships operating on this side of the galaxy and that is not counting the unknown ones or the Dai.” I sighed. “If that is the case we are going to be hunting pirates forever.” Har-Hi grinned. “If there wasn’t a war going on, there would be nothing I’d rather do for the rest of my life and I am convinced that the crew thinks so too.” Elfi said. “I could be stuck in a boring palace and attend boring state affairs.” Mao turned and said. “Or we could be doing duty as first year ensigns somewhere in the bowels of a battleship or even a planetary base or something.” Xon who stood in the back growled.”By the rate you are eliminating pirates and criminals, it might not be all that long.” I had to admit they had a point and truth to be told. If there wasn’t all this mystery in my own life I would also enjoy this much more. Mao pointed to the pirate ships we could see on the main viewer and said, “We should simply blast them all, bomb the entire planet and at least this Quadrant of space would be clean.” I also looked at the ships out there and said.”I am tempted to do just that, or follow Specialist Noleii’s suggestion. I have been here before. This place is worse than Sin 4 in many regards, maybe we can get a few before we leave by picking a fight or so, but for now we going to stick to the plan. Har-Hi, Hans, Sobody and TheOther you’re with me. We are going to pay the landing fee. In the meantime, maintain Yellow alert and keep your eyes open. I doubt they have forgiven us for the dinner surprise yet.” Circuit had unloaded one of our camouflaged landing tanks and with it we crossed the landing field. While Har-Hi sat behind the controls and steered the vehicle across the glaring landing field, I remembered how I ran across it, getting sun burned, trying to escape. To my disdain I actually saw that Velorian Slave trader, among the other ships. I recognized it by the shoddy repair work to its ceramic hull. It appeared to be repaired and I wondered how many miserable, poor souls had been transported to this hell hole of a planet only to be auctioned off and sold to death on Togar dinner plates or to a short life of hard work and misery. While I was brooding over that and wondered what I could to do change it, we reached the mouth of the canyon and a collection of buildings made out of local rock. A crowd of beings had gathered under a sun roof extending from the largest building. A collection of flyers, other landing tanks and similar surface vehicles were parked in a semi-circle before that building. A hand painted sign declared this building to be the Alvor’s Cove Port Authority. As we got out I recognized the Red Dragon, Crimson Curse and Captain Meateater. Even though both were Oghar, I had learned to differentiate and Crimson Curse looked more affluent and cleaner. The crowd parted as we approached and created an opening to the door of the building. Red Dragon who was standing with his back towards us, turned and said. “Ah the formidable Black Velvet made it out in time as well. I bet the Union would have had a field day with you, having a live Y’All in your crew and all, so I had already feared you fell victim to those Union bastards.” I played the uninformed and said. “Well I guess with the Union violating Free Space there will be war and this place won’t be safe either.” He laughed dryly and said. “With all those treasures in your rust bucket, you should invest in some sort of FTL Comm Equipment. It looks like your ship lacks good FTL Comm or you didn’t listen to the right channels. Sin 4 became a Union Planet; the Freespace treaty was not violated. As it looks like a Terran crock who was hiding on Sin 4 by the name of Fusionbeam or something, was able to smuggle a delegation of Stik natives off planet. They traveled to Pluribus and applied for membership, asking for help. Normally it takes the Union many month to complete the PUMA process, the Stik were declared members basically overnight. That the Union fleet jumped on that opportunity was to be expected. I bet none of our planet bound friends managed to see another day.” “PUMA process?” “Whoever you are I am now convinced you didn’t grow up in the Union. Potential Union Member Assessment. A whole set of tests and investigations to see if the new member understands what Union membership means; that with all the rights and privileges also come responsibilities. Mind you not everyone is accepted, these Union bastards are very picky who they let in their midst.” Meateater growled. “I heard Stahl was there himself and that means their hangmen have to run shifts to string up everyone who is on some list somewhere.” He touched his own throat and said. “Nasty way to go, it takes an Oghar hours to die on the rope.” A man wearing a brown dust cloak and goggles said. “It won’t happen here. There are no sentient natives and since the Local Lord has no desire to be hanged he sure won’t ask for Union membership.” The Dragon asked the google wearing man. “How about the Brown People, aren’t they native?” “No, they have come here a long time ago, but they are from somewhere else.” Har Hi, Sobody and I went in the building. There behind a wooden counter sat the brown skinned Oghar and two beings that looked like large pill bugs. Har-Hi whispered. “Those are Velorians; they hate the Union with a passion. The brown being is an Or-ghe” “Another one?” “A species can have many races and yes another one.” “You sound just like Narth.” “Thank you, Captain.” Sobody argued with the brown Or-ghe and managed to haggle down the landing fee. He paid the being. One of the Velorians counted the Polos and scanned them while the other hammered a colorful stencil mark on an actual sheet of paper and handed it to me. “Here is your landing permit and your proof that you paid your water tax for five days in advance.” While Sobody still talked to the Or-ghe, I took a moment to look around this one room building. There were large paper displays; I think they were called posters. One featured a color image of Tirkov the mercenary and a bounty of 50,000 Polos. I doubted anyone would risk their lives for that kind of money. Right next to it another wanted poster with a grainy picture probably taken through a long range optic of cheap quality. It was me, or better, it was Eric Olafson, standing before the freight ramp of the Slaver ship. I only recognized myself because I remembered the events well and knew the others standing there with me. The text referred only to a Human slave of unknown, probably Terran, origin and there was a bounty of 15,000 Credits plus the offer of tax free living on Alvor’s Cove. The poster was only one of a dozen featuring the images and descriptions of escaped slaves and wanted persons, other prints advertising fuel, with the prices crossed out by hand several times and a new ones written below. A poster of the Mulwhur Trading Company offered trade deals and discounts for slave dealers. The text and the offers offended me quite a bit. A man huddled in the usual local garb of a sand colored dust cloak with hood and goggles entered. He lowered the hood and pushed the goggles and to my surprise revealed a Dai Than. His red skin was much darker than that of Har Hi and it looked as if he regretted his decision to reveal himself as he saw my Dai friend. Har Hi also appeared to be astonished to see a Dai. While his right hand dropped to his blaster he made a series of signs with his left. One of the Velorians behind the counter said. “If you want to fight then you need a Kill license that you can purchase right here for 5000 Polos.” The newcomer raised his unarmed hand and bowed. “I am of the Tun-Ha tribe, it no longer exists. I am Okthi and I surrender. There is no honor lost to yield to a Hi master, even if he too appears to be Okthi.” Har-Hi looked down his nose and was about to say something offensive I was certain, but then my friend visibly changed his mind and said. “There is no purpose in slaying the last of the Tun-Ka clan as our numbers dwindle. Let us share a Thil and exchange words.” To me Har-Hi said. “Captain, may I ask permission to leave your side for a few hours?” I didn’t like him to go unescorted, but he was well armed and able to contact the ship and us. In order to get information and to do our job. We could not simply stay inside the ship or do everything myself. I said.”Be careful and raise a mug on my behalf as well and return when you are done.” He thanked me with a nod, turned and left with the other Dai. Sobody said to me. “We are done here as well Captain.” I said to the Velorian. “This Kill license, what does it allow me to do?” The being said to me. “You can kill someone and the Local guard will be on your side and clean up the mess too.” “Just one?” The Velorian had two short antennas like appendixes on his insectoid head that stuck out the segmented armor of his body and these antennas wiggled excitedly as he said. “We do have the Grand Maximus Permit. Unlimited kills, maiming and torturing included and it also includes any brawls or fights. But no one has ever bought it as it costs 10,000 Polos.” “I’ll take it.” The antenna wiggled so hard I thought they were about to fall off. The brown skinned Or-ghe opened a locked chest and retrieved a colorful piece of paper and a different wooden stamp thing. Hans stomped in a few moments later, after I called him to bring the money. Sobody did his usual show and counted the coins on the counter and the smudgy Or-ghe performed also a little ceremony, stamping the paper and then handed me a metallic badge. “I am a big fan of yours Black Velvet. I have seen your fight with the Stomper and we heard a lot about you. Everything they say seems true. Kill anyone you want the Local Lord will applaud and cheer and won’t care whoever bites the dust.” I took the paper and the badge and we went back outside. The news that I purchased this permit had already spread between the beings still gathered there. The Red Dragon eyed the crude metal badge and said. “Anyone in particular?” I shrugged. “No not really, I am just not in the best of mood this time of the month and getting no fuss from the locals when I express my displeasure to anyone is worth a few Polos.” He glanced at TheOther and Hans who stood behind me. “With such a crew for back up, I doubt anyone will try.” “That doesn’t mean I intend to support the local economy with my water tax for very long. I came to hear if you still have something to say to me and if there is a future in following you around. If not, there is business elsewhere.” He spread his arms and said. “Yes I want to invite you to a special conference I am planing to hold on Itheamh, but I first need to stop by Kaliment and have business on N’Ger. I am convinced you are the right fit. You are indeed a mystery but are as hard boiled as the rest of us. We had to come here as Captain Meateater still has to work on his drive. and this is was the closest place. Then we are off to Kaliment, N’Ger and finally Itheamh to discuss our planned endeavour. Does that suit you?” “If he can’t even make it across a few light years, how does he hope to make it across 35,000 light years?” Red Dragon turned to the Oghar.”It is a valid question, you know.” Meateater grunted something about insults and squeezing my head off and then with a louder voice and clear language he said.” I need three days, my engineer will have them patched up good enough so we can reach Kaliment where I will purchase new engines.” He then extended his clawed hand and pointed at me. “You better be careful, Velvet. No one survives long making fun of me.” I stepped forward. “And I have not forgotten your conduct aboard my ship. The next time you so much as utter a threat against me will be the last thing you do, and you won’t need engines for the journey I am sending you on.” He wanted to say something but TheOther stepped closer, casting a threatening shadow. Hans picked up a head sized rock and it exploded to a cloud of dust and pieces as he crumbled it in his immense fists.”I can do that to skulls, as well.” Meateater stepped back, trying to find cover behind the Red Dragon. I polished the badge I just received and said. “You were saying something, Meateater?” The Red Dragon actually laughed. “I am not sure what to make of you, Black Velvet, but as I said I like your style.” “I’ll wait three days. No longer.” “Three days, Captain Velvet.” DIMON Dimon Honsu dreaded the meeting he was about to have. It was on Avor’s Cove and his Nul contacts had chosen this planet, because Brhama port was no longer possible and Sin 4 was no longer accessible. Dimon had no ties to this planet, however the Worm called this dustball home. The meeting would take place in a somewhat upscale tavern and eatery located on the North wall of Nurg’s Cove. The slave market was to the south and merchants and dealers used Norg’s Tavern as a convenient and comfortable place to celebrate a good business deal. His Nul contacts had travelled with the same Jooltar freelancer and pretended to be business beings. Of course this was a thin cover, Nul had never dealt with slaves. Due to the recent and looming Nul war he was certain, no one would dare to point that out. Both Nul were already there as he approached the window table, that gave a nice birds eye view of Bennan’s cut about thirty meters below. As always he identified himself with one of the folded paper pieces, known as Narly Angularity and sat down. He could not explain the relaxed mood of both agents. “Ah Dimon, as we agreed on Brhama port we meet with you again, not that it is necessary and will be the last meeting.” The Bioflex mask was not able to translate his emotions, but his voice was painted with disappointment.”I understand, the news of your princes fate in the Arena must have reached your realm. I tried my best but I was unable to prevent his demise.” “You surprise us again with your lack of information. We feel your performance is far behind te reputation you like to advertise.” Dimon blinked. “What are you saying? I located the prince and was close on his trail. Will the Nul realm now go to war?” “Perhaps, but not against the Union, the Shiss have much to answer for.” The other Nul said.”You know me as member of the Nul secret service. My name is Kal Rakor and I have resigned my position.” “Because you feel it is your fault, the prince could not be saved?” “No my good Dimon Honsu. I am going to Union school and intend to become an Union citizen.” Being doused with the painful rays of a Neuro Ripper could not had a greater effect on Honsu than that statement. The other Nul growled.”I am not yet convinced about it all, but there is a good chance the Nul realm asks for Union membership within the next year or two. Many Nul have done or are doing what my former colleague has done, what our very leader is contemplating and become Union citzens, even before the Nul realm makes this decision.” Dimon’s head spun. “The Union and the Nul on one side?” “Indeed, Mr. Honsu. This of course ends our business contacts as we no longer seek contact with the Kermac.” Both Nul got up.”It would really behuf you to be a little more informed.” “Your prince?” “We know nothing about him. He might be dead or has survived.” The other Nul said.”You do know about Sin 4 and the recent developments?” “Yes, I just came from there. The Stik became Union.” “You may convey this message to the Kermac. The Nul are not afraid of what they called, we are not the ignorant brutes everyone thinks we are and we know what the Kermac did traveling to Koken. But if we need to we will be the savage brutes everyone is afraid off.” The Nul left a stunned man behind. He too left the eatery and just as he stepped out the elevator and into the canyon, huddled in a brown cloak. He noticed two very tall humanoids. One of them was well known to him. Ban Hoo, a disgraced Dai that scavenged the endless deserts. The other did wear a dust mask but no cloak. Such a cloak would have interfered with the swords the man carried on his back. He immediately recognized the Dai, despite his dust mask. It was the warrior fighting in the Death Arena and from what he gathered the First Mate of that female pirate, Black Velvet. He was just another man in a brown cloak, the hood drawn over his head and a layer of cloth before his face not only against the dust, but also the lizard stench. Both Dai entered ground level tavern. BAN-HOO Ban-Hoo had told the other Dai pretty much everything. How he screwed up and was instrumental for the demise of his tribe. How he eventually ended up on Alvor’s Cove and what he was doing out there. The other Dai, only gave him the first syllable of his name, Har. By not having a tribal glyph on his harness and not giving his second name part. Ban was sure the other Dai used to be the son and prince of a tribe leader. He was never high enough in the Tun-Ha tribe to earn the Ha syllable. That Har was of the highest levels was instantly obvious, not only because of the fine leathers, but how Har carried himself. Utmost confidence oozed out of every gesture and move. This Dai was afraid of nothing. Har ordered the best Thill and paid with a fullweight. Pirate business must be good. The other Dai did pay more attention as he mentioned the Nakh, the legend of the buried Celtest ship. Har leaned forward.”Now that is something my Captain and I would be interested to know more about.” Ban-Hoo shrugged and enjoyed the second Thil.”I would not deal with Tutu-Flowers if I knew where it is, but I think the Brown People know where it is.” “They are an indigenous people?” “There are two distinct species out there. The Sand people and the Brown people. Neither are native if you believe the first Local Lord, that bought this dust ball from the Togar. The Sand People are nomadic for the most part, the Brown People come to the surface only after dark and live in underground caverns. They guard the water that is left here.” “And they know about that Seenia ... I mean Celtest ship?” “They appear to have no real tech beyond maybe Tech level B, but I have seen their cave art. Celtest writing and Celtest space ships.” ERICA Circuit watched the Intruder, Meateater’s ship over our high definition optics and said. “His engineer seems capable in a mediocre way, but he has a major job to do and from the looks of it, only marginal skilled help. I think he is going to be lucky if they make it in five or six days, working around the clock.” So I called a conference and switched to ship wide for those who could not attend. “It appears we will be here for maybe as long as six days. If anyone has any idea how we could close this miserable place forever without blowing our cover, I am all ears. Just as we returned I saw a group of Slaves herded to the Slaves pens. Some of them might be Union citizens. I am contemplating the bio weapons option, but I think it might also affect the slaves and from my last visit here, I learned there are some primitive tribes or species living here, having nothing to do with pirates and slavers.” Narth said. “Maybe the Local Lord is the key to all this as he is the sole authority here if we could convince him of his wrongful ways.” “That would need some serious convincing; I doubt he will go for that.” “We have Psionic talents and options.” Shea said. “We have to be careful, the Togar are not far from here and they are not signatory to the Freespace treaty. If they suspect Union tinkering or influence they might declare war and this is not a good idea in the current situation. Togar are not as primitive, while they have very little psionic talents and no PSI tech, they do trade with the Kermac and other species that do have both. There is a good chance they simply move in and take over, this planet is awful close to their empire.” The Golden said. “We simply need to find out more about this place.Since it runs mostly on slave trade, I never paid attention to it, but at the spaceport office I learned it too runs also on money and business. I know you don’t want to hear it but maybe you let me go and get a feel for the place. Narth will come along and everyone will be robed and hooded. We will blend in just fine.” I sighed. “I guess staying cool, well hydrated and safe inside the ship won’t get things done. This time you take two or three Marines along and stay in contact all the time.” “We can do that.” Circuit hoped he could use the time to work on the bridge systems and tinker them back to his specifications. We would be able to use the never used auxiliary bridge if we had an emergency in the meantime. Shaka, Krabbel and Three-Four volunteered to assist Circuit. Elfi, TheOther and Shea wanted to use the communications Laboratory to monitor and analyze the local Comm traffic. So it came that everyone had something to do except me. A spaceship is like a small town and everyone has a task. I watched the Golden and Narth leave the ship. Wearing a brown instead of a black robe and hood, Narth would not even have to disguise himself to blend in. Two Marines with them, and a third well camouflaged would be somewhere near. Having an Elite Marine of the Deadly Ghosts in full camouflage or cloak watching over them made me feel much better. I knew we had to take risks but we also had wonderful tools to reduce that as much as possible. The afternoon watch just took their stations, as forenoon watch went off duty to eat, sleep and spend their free time. “SHIP, who has the Conn right now?” “Lt. Vouza just went on duty, Captain.” “Anything else that might need my attention?” “No, Captain. Xon and Alice are in class, Dr. “Ensign Mehedi has just arrived on the bridge and Shaka is explaining the Helm systems to him, while the Nav system is taken apart by Circuit, Warner. Three-Four is already in my system following data and energy paths. Lt. Vouza is explaining Conn duties to Ensign Vouza as Har-Hi decided to put her on full bridge duty. Alice, prince Xon and surprisingly Fenris are in class. Dr.Ziodo is teaching them Union history. Well perhaps not to Fenris, your pet is sleeping.” “That ugly flying snake isn’t exactly my pet and I noticed it sleeps a lot.” “It has just hatched, Captain. It is a baby and it is growing, almost all newborn life forms tend to sleep a lot.” “Uh ... you said it is growing?” “It doubled in size since it hatched, Captain.” “You would have no idea how big it is going to get?” “No, as there is no comparable life form on file. Our Union Dragons, a life form that has the most similar physiology can grow to thirty meters and about seven thousand kilos.” “We have Dragons that are Union mem ... did you say thirty meters?” “Indeed Captain, however I associated those measurements to Union Dragons, not Fenris.” I sighed, shook my head and went to take a shower, then still nothing much to do. I listened to the conversation of the Golden with TheOther, indeed keeping permanent contact.Nothing spectacular, Sobody was making a commodity list of items that sold well on Alvor’s and Narth was eagerly helping. So I decided to explore the Tigershark a little more. There were plenty of areas I had not really seen yet. The ship had eight main decks. Some were subdivided in sub decks. The Hangar deck in the middle of the ship was the largest deck.Both in volume and dimensions.The main corridor down the middle, was wide and tall enough to accomodate a Wolfcraft. An enormous hatch could be opened in an emergency just below the nose cone and the deck became a launch and recovery deck. The Tigershark was not a carrier or had an extensive auxiliary fleet, but it was designed from the ground up as a special mission craft, able to carry additional fighters, mines, bombs, special mission modules and so forth. I decided to run a drill of launching and recovering a fighter once we could be ourselves. This deck also contained freight bays, main engineering in the back, our recreation facilities including our pool. The other recreation facilities included a gym and a lounge, a deck above and all the way to the front of the ship. It was something like a bar and tavern with access to our Virtu-Chambers and various gaming machines and socializing areas. Ever since we had the Den, it was not frequented as much. As I walked in I found only a few crew members playing chess. I had been told most such activities now took place in the Den. The deck directly below the main deck was called deck seven and contained Marine quarters, the main armory, the brig and Han’s Security Office. There also were the smaller hangars for the landing tanks and the main ammunition storage bunkers for the Translocator cannons. In the rear was Auxiliary engineering with the alternative ISAH drive and conventional engines. Then came the lowest Deck officially called deck eight, but usually referred to as the basement. Here was Environmental engineering with the obligatory waste tanks, recycling facilities, water and material storage. Stasis freezers, storage bays for food and supplies and the machinery and systems needed for the Janus Device. Why I went down here I could not really say, other than the fact that I had only once been down here during our training on Richter Base. I ad spent next to no time down here. The Tigershark was still a new ship and had a huge swarm of Nanites, teams of robots and my crew that kept everything clean as can be. Everything was gleaming absolutely spotless, factory new and clean. To the left and right down the central corridor of deck eight were heavy doors in regular intervals. Signs designated them as access to such areas as: Environmental Engineering, Stasis Freezer, Supply Factory, Ship Store Office and the like. A double slide belt in the middle of the Corridor, one for each direction, activated as I entered. Other than the slight hum of the belts and the background vibration of our main engines on standby it was very quiet down here and no one else was around. I stepped on the slide belt and was carried down the corridor. Then I heard voices from an open door. The icon sign read: D8 SB Perimeter Control Ground. I knew it was not exactly the finest manners but I stopped to listen. A male voice I was sure I had heard before said. “I don’t think she wants to hear from us, she is the Captain. I am just enlisted. I tried to become an officer but it wasn’t for me.” Another voice also male responded: “But she said she would listen to every suggestion regardless where it came from. I think our captain is different. I even ate on the same table in our cool den with her just the other night.” The first voice said. “Yeah I heard that too, she is a mighty fine Captain and we’re on the best ship, but she didn’t really mean that. Besides it might be a stupid idea.” The unseen second man said. “I am sure she meant it exactly like that. In what other ship can you hear and listen to what they decide to do on the bridge? I think I’ll walk straight up there and tell her about your idea. What can happen? Either she listens and likes the idea or she doesn’t.” “She laughs at us.” I stepped around the corner, there was a steep ramp leading down into an inverted dome shaped small control room that appeared to be extended from the ship’s belly. A double barrel Directed Energy Cannon was sticking out from the middle and one had a great view of the underside of the ship and the entire landing field. The two men sat in comfortable recessed seats. One was operating a scanner type instrument panel, while the other kept visually magnifying areas of the landing field and focusing on movement outside our shield parameters. The one behind the scanner said. “I have a positive live form scan, sector 45, grid point six.” The other magnified a section on the ground near one of our starboard landing gear pads and the resolution became so fine, one could see individual pebbles and small rocks. The visuals focused on an arm long snake that was well camouflaged with its color against the same colored ground. The man on the scanner said. “Scans confirm, local life form known as Jathori Snake. Very poisonous and known to attack anything that causes ground vibrations.” The other said. “I notify OPS and Security with a low priority message.” I felt pride in my efficient and diligent crew as I watched them perform their duty. I said. “I really appreciate your meticulousness approach in performing perimeter security and I promise I won’t laugh at any idea bring before me. I really did mean what I said.” The two turned and I recognized the left one by the rosy face and blue eyes as Derek Simmons, the academy aspirant I had met in the space bus flying to Arsenal Gate for the first time. He blushed even more and the both got up, the other man I did not recognize other than the fact I had seen him a few times somewhere in the corridors of the ship. He snapped in attention. “Captain on deck!” Despite being in attention Derek tried to move hiding a pin up poster that was attached to the side of his stations wall. I said. “As you were, I am just making my rounds. I stepped closer and inspected the poster Derek could not possibly hide even if he wasn’t at attention. It was a picture of me, or actually graphic artist’s rendering showing me in skin tight leather, but with a deep plunging neckline, exposing much of my breasts. In the picture I was swinging an ax in one hand and coiling a whip with the other. A flashing title in bold red letters read. “Black Velvet, the sexiest Pirate of the Universe. Mysterious Battle Amazon of a far distant Galaxy.” The poster had smaller inserts of moving visuals that constantly repeated the scenes of my fight with the stomper. Below a moving ticker line reading. “Black Velvet notorious pirate, fights monsters and evades the authorities, there are merchants praying never to cross her path and men dreaming to be captured by her.” I cleared my throat and said. “Interesting choice of wall decoration, a bit perhaps on the kitschy side, but I guess I should be flattered.” The other enlisted had a hard time keeping a straight face while it looked as if Derek wanted to sink into the floor in embarrassment. I repeated. “As you were, at ease guys.” To Derek I said. “Mr. Simmon, I bet you did not find that poster in one of your National Galactic magazines. How are things on Harvest 12?” He gasped. “Captain, Ma’am you know where I am from?” “Harvest 12 has no seasons because weather control and collector mirrors see to that, but there are wheat fields as big as continents, right?” Derek’s eyes almost popped out as he said. “Captain, have you memorized all the personnel files or are you psionic gifted? No one ever knows about Harvest 12.” I smiled and said. “You told me about it yourself sitting next to me in a shuttle to Arsenal Gate.” He blinked and then snapped his fingers. “Ah yes, I told that fellow from Nilfeheim where I am from! I remember him, but I would sure remembered a hot looker like you ... ah I mean a nice looking female being in that shuttle with us.” I smirked and said. “I was that fellow from Nilfeheim. I wasn’t female back then; it might be a little complicated to explain though.” He waved his hand. “Not really Captain, I read an article about that in National Galactic and my uncle Samuel is now aunt Samantha. He looks pretty good too now and even married,” I smiled.”Thanks to National Galactic and your former Uncle. That saves me to explain to you the details then.” “Wow you made captain. Now that explains where I heard the name Olafson before. I remember you saying you wanted to become a Starship captain and you already made it.” “How about your plans to become an engineer?” He smiled. “Right there at Arsenal Gate I talked to the career advisor, one of those guys in those gray rooms suggested an enlisted career path for me and he was right, I am exactly where I want to be. I am a Direct Energy Weapon specialist and also added ship security to my resume.” He made a gesture around the room and added saying. “You can’t believe how happy I was when they picked me for a special mission and it turned out to be this ship. Now it looks like we going into unexplored space just as I have always dreamed. I bet we are going to see things no one else ever has.” At first he talked to me like a buddy and then it was clear he realized who he was talking too and his cheeks turned red again and he added sheepishly. “Sorry about all that, Captain Ma’am.” I put a hand on his shoulder and said. “I told all you guys that I am not going to rip your heads off, if you forget to say Captain or do something else not exactly by the book as long as the work is done and that it is done very satisfactory, as I could see a few moments ago.” The other crewmember with the name Harper on his uniform said. “Yeah she did. I told you she meant it.” I widened my smile. “Mr. Harper is quite correct. I also would never laugh about anyone coming to me with an idea. My door is open for everyone and not just for ideas, but anything that bugs you or simply to talk. For example I really do want to know how the crew feels that we might have to extend our mission for maybe more than 24 month.” Harper who was much less inhibited by my presence said. “We making a difference, we exploring new space and do things no one else does, Captain. I mean that’s the real reason most of us have joined. Not to fly from A to B in Union space, but to see new things and occasionally kick some behind. I don’t mind if we fly to the other end of the galaxy and it takes five years.” Simmon nodded. “Same here, Captain. Harper never fibs either.” I felt much better knowing that. “Now why don’t you tell me of your idea?” Simmons said. “Well I was thinking about your ship wide message about this planet and you wanted ideas. I mean. I’ve seen our treasure. Could we not simply buy that planet? It’s done all the time. I mean corporations buy planets and I think this Local Lord bought this world from the Togar. You could say you are interested in operating your own pirate base, especially with Sin 4 gone it might be good business; and then when you own it and we do whatever we want with it.That the Local Lord is not opposed to money seems clear to me in all those fees and taxes.” Now it was me who gasped for a moment and then I said. “You know I think you are onto something. It is certainly worth a shot.” I turned to leave and went up the ramp and then said to them. “Never hesitate to come to me,” “I will remember that, Captain.” Simmons said. Harper said.”Captain, he would never ask but could you sign the poster for him?” The uninhibited Petty Officer handed me a marker and I did. Simmon’s rosy cheeks no burned bright red.”Thank you, Captain.” As I was in the Corridor I could hear Harper say. “She’s pretty damn cool, our Captain and sure nice to look at too.” Derek said. “Why do you think I got that poster from Sobody?” Still smiling I went back to the bridge. Circuit was there and had a few access panels open around the Navigations chair. I did not have to wait long to see the Holdian appear from one of them, holding a tool and a hand held diagnostic device. To my surprise I saw the Nul sitting at Communications and Elfi standing next to him looking like a small doll compared to his size and she was instructing him. Mao rose from the Conn position but I said, “As you were, Mao. I just came to make a local call.” Elfi turned. “Oh, hi Captain. I am just instructing the Prince in basic Comm protocols.” The Nul turned his entire body so he could look at me. “I decided to specialize in Communications and pursue a real fleet career before my ascent. My life giver approves this decision.” “Not Tactical or the Marines?” “I am sure this will be the choice of many Nul, but I think Communications is a good choice as it could lead to an OPS position.” I sat down on an unused chair next to Elfi and asked. “Any news on the Golden and Narth?” “Yes, they are calling in every ten minutes. They are still just walking around.” “How about Har Hi?” “He called about five minutes ago telling us that he is alright and will contact us with news soon.” I pointed to the Communications Console and said. “Can one of you see if this Local Lord can be called over the local network?” Elfi with her fine hands guided the brutish fingers of the Nul giant over the input panel and showed him what to do then she said. “Yes I am in their rather primitive Comm Network and have his Comm unit isolated.” “Call him, please.” I got up, masked myself and stepped before the main screen. I heard Elfi say to Xon. “This indicator shows that the bridge background is replaced with a background that matches our Janus disguise.” To me she said. “He is answering.” A Karthanian appeared on the screen. He looked as alien as the captain of the Minerva but appeared much older. He also seemed surprised by my call. “I think you are the captain of the Silver Streak. It shows you have some good hackers aboard your ship able to overwrite the Comm securities of our network so effortlessly. You better have a good reason to call me like this.” “Yes I do, Local Lord. I was wondering if your entire world might be for sale. I am thinking of getting into the pirate base business.” He said nothing for at least one whole minute then he responded. “You sure don’t talk around issues and come straight to the point. I am assuming this is no joke.” “No I am quite serious.” “If you can come up with 80 Million Union Credits on a safe account and add a Million in Polo you got a deal.” “I’ve got the money right here.” He sat down almost as if he was dizzy and said. “You are serious. For this money I can get me a real nice place on one of the Water moons of Kartheee and even buy me a non-voting seat in the Guild and once more be a respected Karthanian with nothing to worry about, except how well my Qugamt is mixed.” He put his hand like extremities on the table before him and made a wiping gesture. “Come on over and I’ll sign the deal. I’ll tell the Lord Guards they have a new Local Lord or in your case a Local Lady in charge of the place. If your money is real I give you the codes for the Planetary Defense Forts too.” An hour later I arrived at the Local Lord’s office, with two Marines and Hans in my wake. Hans slammed the big box down and opened it saying. “One Million Polo Coins.” The Local Lord’s tongue flickered and he made a whistling sound. “I still don’t believe it, you are serious.” I pulled my Credit Box and said. “I am ready to transfer the Credits too.” He pulled his Credit Strip and said. “One might not like the Union but their money is as good as Polos and so much safer. You are not kidding around. I never heard anyone buying a planet that fast and just like that.” I swiped the amount on his strip and noticed that even this big transaction made no serious dent in my personal funds. It had been steadily growing. It looked like Mr. Silverzweig invested my money very wisely. He stared at his Credit strip and then clasped it close to his chest and said. “I can’t believe I just became a Multimillionaire.” He glanced at it again and then at the Polos. He unhooked a device from his belt and handed it to Hans. “This is the Control device for the three Kermac Planetary defense forts this planet has. The Access codes are open and can be reset by you.” Then he pushed a piece of paper across the table and said to me. “This is the purchase contract we got from the Togar when my grandfather bought this place. It is signed by the Togar queen and declares anyone in possession of this contract the legal owner of this world. I just crossed out my grandfather’s name and added yours. I also signed it that you legally bought it from me.” I took the paper and folded it and thanked him. He got up and extended his long fingers. “You are the Local Lord, I mean Local Lady now, so don’t worry asking me or my family for the water tax. We will pack and be gone today.” He then brushed off the seat he had been sitting on. “What a pleasure doing business with you. There is a nice Karthanian moon waiting for me, complete with oceans.” I went around the desk and sat down as he went to the door and barked for his guards. As they appeared he said. “Your new boss is sitting behind the desk. She is to be obeyed as she owns the world.” The three guards, two Oghar and a man that looked more like a big primate than human stared at me. The Karthanian slapped one of the Oghar. “Pay her respects you oaf or she might be selling you to the Slavers.” I waved them in and said. “You are?” The primate looking man and the other an Oghar looked quite perplexed. The first Oghar finally spoke. “I am Stronht the Security Chief around here, my brother Feifht is the Tax collector and that big guy is Ste. He isn’t talking much but he is really good at keeping order.” “During my absence and until my associates arrive, you’re in charge. You can keep and share all the collected taxes among the Lord Guards.” Stronth bowed. “Now that is very generous of you and we will keep the place running for you. Any special Orders?” “No, not at the moment. Just keep everything running as it were.” The former Local Lord came back with a push cart so he could wheel his money out. Chapter 19 » Category:Stories